Amefuto no Romansu
by Haruka-DNK.NFS
Summary: "Kapan kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu, un?" seru Deidara kesal. Kesal karena ia selalu melihat Danna-nya itu menatap orang yang membuatnya tertarik dari jauh. "Dengar ya un. Sakura-chan itu cewek imut! Pasti dia juga diincar banyak cowok! Kalau Danna gak cepat…pasti dia udah direbut sama cowok lain, un!". 'Sama aku juga un…hehe' tambah Deidara dalam hati.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: disini tidak ada hal-hal yang berbau ninja.High School Fic. AU. Semua karakter akan OOC *gak suka, silahakan klik "back"*, ada OC nanti.

Made By: HaruLoveAmefuto

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1: Goukon

"SET! HUT! HUT!"

Suara sang Quarterback tim Shinobi dari Konoha Gakuen menggema dilapangan yang hanya diisi oleh anggota Amefuto saja. Sang Quarterback yaitu Nara Shikamaru menangkap bola yang dilempar lewat bawah oleh Akimichi Chouji si Lineman bagian Center. Dengan cepat Shikamaru mencari celah agar bisa memberikan Pass ke Receiver tim Shinobi, Hyuuga Neji.

Seorang cowok tinggi tengah memperhatikan tim _Amefuto_ yang berlatih di siang terik ini dengan semangantnya dari atap sekolah. Matanya yang berwarna hazel dan terlihat seperti mengantuk entah kenapa malah menatap sang Manager yang sedang berteriak memberi semangat kepada anggota tim.

Ya, sang cowok sangat amat jatuh cinta..salah, perkataan itu tak cocok untuk cowok pecinta boneka Akasuna Sasori. Tertarik. Ya, sepertinya kata-kata itu yang cocok. Sasori tertarik dengan _Kouhai_-nya yang memiliki mata hijau cerah, rambut yang entah kenapa bisa berwarna pink, tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi dan mungkin hanya mencapai pundaknya saja.

Ya, Sasori tertarik dengan Haruno Sakura. Manager dari tim Amefuto Konoha Gakuen.

"Memandang dia lagi, un?"

Sasori tak terlonjak saat tiba-tiba ada suara di sebelahnya. Ia masih tetap mempertahankan tatapannya ke Sakura. Seperti tak menghiraukan Deidara yang sibuk mengganggu di sebelahnya. "Apa maumu..?" tanya Sasori dengan malas.

"Kapan kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu, un!?" seru Deidara kesal. Kesal karena ia selalu melihat Danna-nya itu menatap orang yang membuatnya tertarik dari jauh. "Dengar ya un. Sakura-chan itu cewek imut! Pasti dia juga diincar banyak cowok! Kalau Danna gak cepat…pasti dia udah direbut sama cowok lain, un!". 'Sama aku juga un…hehe!' tambah Deidara dalam hati.

Deidara sebenarnya juga memendam rasa ke cewek berambut permen karet itu. Bukan hanya dia saja, bahakan hampir seluruh anggota genk Akatsuki yang terkenal akan sifat mereka yang suka berantem kapanpun dimanapun juga menaruh rasa ke Sakura. Kecuali Pein karena ia pacaran dengan Konan.

Sasori men-_deathglare_ Deidara sebentar lalu mengarahkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Sakura yang kini sibuk memberikan air segar ke anggota tim yang sepertinya terkapar tak berdaya di tengah lapangan.

"Shut up..brat!" ujar Sasori sambil pergi berlalu meninggalkan Deidara yang menyeringai dalam hati. 'Heh…kalau Danna gak ambil inisiatif duluan..aku saja!' batin Deidara sambil tersenyum memperhatikan Sakura. Lalu pergi mengikuti Sasori turun ke bawah.

"Hey! Forehead! Kau ada acara sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Ino dengan suaranya yang cempreng. Ia baru saja berganti pakaian dari seragam Cheerleader dengan seragam Konoha Gakuen. seragam putih lengan pendek polos dengan lambang konoha di dada kiri. tak lupa dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah darah, lalu rok pendek selutut berwarna biru tua. Sakura yang masih sibuk mengancingkan pakaian hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat bola mata sahabatnya yang sepertinya mengharapkan sesuatu darinya. Apapun itu, pasti akan berdampak buruk ke Sakura.

"Kalau…enggak ada?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia sepertinya menyesal saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"BAGUS! Aku sudah mengadakan _Goukon_ malam nanti! Aku, Hinata, Tenten dan kau! Nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Ino-pig! Aku sudah bilang kan aku gak tertarik dengan yang namanya pacaran untuk saat ini!" seru Sakura mencoba menenangkan sahabtnya yang kelewat enerjik seperti sahabatnya yang lain yang cinta mati dengan ramen.

"Awwww, ayolah Sakura-chaaaaan~! Ini yang terakhir!" rayu Ino sambil memberikan jurus andalannya, puppy eyes no jutsu. Ino amat sangat yakin kalau ia sudah melemparkan jurus tatapan imut itu Sakura pasti akan mengalah, karena ia tau sahabtnya yang berambut pink ini amat lemah dengan sesuatu yang lucu.

"….Kali ini gak akan mempan!" seru Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayooooolaaah~" rayu Ino lagi sambil menatap ke arah Sakura yang lagi-lagi terus memalingkan wajah. Sakura yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah dan berkeringat dingin menghela nafas panjang.

"FINE! Aku ikut!" seru Sakura kesal. Ino berteriak kegirangan sambil sesekali menari tarian kemenangan di depan Sakura. "Tapi aku memilih bajuku sendiri kali ini!" tambah Sakura lagi dan kali ini membuat tarian kemenangan Ino hancur.

"Che, youre not fun!" gerutu Ino.

"Ya, dan aku juga sayang kau." Balas Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit sarkastik.

Malam telah tiba. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten kini tengah sibuk berdandan di kamar Sakura yang saat ini terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Sakura sendiri sidah selesai berdandan semenit yang lalu. Ia memutuskan mengenakan tanktop hitam yang ditutupi dengan sweater kebesaran berwarna merah. Untuk kebawahannya ia mengenkan rok mini berwarna biru tua. Tentu saja ia mengenakan celana hotpants berwarna hitam. Rambutnya seperti biasa diikat dua. Bukan High-Pony-Tail. (Outfit in my profile)

Untuk Ino, ia mengenkan tanktop berwarna ungu yang melekat dengan pas ditubuhnya yang memang terlihat Sexy. Tak ada tambahan lain pada baju Ino. Ia hanya menabhakan kalung dengan manic-manik bunga berwarna putih. Kebawahannya ia mengenakan celana jeans pendek sepaha. Untuk menutupi kakinya yang terbuka ia mengenakan stocking berwarna hitam. Rambuntnya tetap diikat tetapi pada bagian ujung rambut bisa terlihat seperti bergelombang.

Hinata mengenakan sweater abu-abu untuk menutupi baju yang Ino pilihkan untuknya. Ia sangat malu saat mengenakan baju yang terlalu memperlihatkan dadanya yang memang paling besar sendiri di antara sahabatnya. Untuk kebawahan ia mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam panjang yang terlalu ketat. Ia mengepang rambut bagian atas kepala kanannya sedikit.

Tenten memutuskan untuk menguraikan rambut cepolnya. Ia mengenakan baju lengan pendek dengan model china berwarna hijau yang panjangnya sampai paha atas. Bagian bawahnya ia mengenakan celana skiny jeans.

"Kalian sudah selesai dandan?! Lama!" seru sakura sambil menatap kesal ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih berkutat dengan make up. Beda dengannya yang tak memakai make up sama sekali.

"Sudah nyonyaaaa~" sindir Ino saat mendengar nada Sakura yang seperti nona besar. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan geraman kecil sambil melempar _deathglare_ ke arah Ino yang tengah tertawa. "Ayo!"

Tak memakan waktu lama. 4 orang gadis belia sudah tiba di district Kimura. Ino dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya ke 4 cowok yang kini akan menjadi teman kencan kelompok mereka. Hinata hanya mengagguk dengan malu-malu saat ke-4 cowok menyapa. Sakura dilain tempat membeku saat melihat wajah-wajah dari ke-4 cowok.

'Kenapa wajah mereka…Ino!' seru Sakura dalam hati sambil menatap ino yang berada tak jauh dari Sakura berdiri. Ino yang sadar akan tatapn Sakura membalas tatapan Sakura.

'What? Kau sudah tak sabar?'

'Like hell I would date them! Ino!'

'Kau sepertinya nge-fans dengan namaku ya..ada apa?'

'kau gak liat!? Yang satu mukanya kaya kuda! Yang satu lagi mukanya kaya bebek! Yang satu lagi mukanya kayak babi! Yang satu lagi mukanya kaya tikus! Ini bukan kencan dnegan ragunan!'

'jangan salahkan aku! Aku mana tau tipe cowokmu! Kau itu terlalu pilih-pilih!'

Sepertinya Ino dan Sakura bercakapan melalui tatapan mata. Jikalau orang lain yang melihat adegan tersebut mungkin mereka berdua akan disangkan pasangan Yuri karena bertatapan dengan sangat intens.

"Ummm..Ino? Sakura?" suara kecil Hinata mengagetkan mereka berdua. Tenten hanya menghela nafas saat melihat Sakura dan Ino lagi-lagi bercengkrama melalui tatapan mata.

"Kita karaoke saja yuk!" ajak Tenten untuk mencairkan suasana. Ke-4 cowok mengguk setuju sambil mencoba mengajak ngobrol masing-masing cewek. Apesnya, Sakura bersama dengan cowok yang wajahnya seperti tikus. Kenapa demikian? Karena yang wajahnya seperti kuda dengan Hinata. Yang wajahnya seperti bebek dengan Tenten dan yang wajahnya seperti babi dengan Ino.

Tempat Karaoke saat ini cukup ramai. Kebetulan minggu ini merupakan minggu yang pas untuk bersenang-senang dan melepaskan beban di pundak. Bukan hanya Sakura C's yang ada di tempat Karaoke. Akatsuki dan beberapa anggota tim Shinobi juga ada disana.

'Oh shit! Ada Akatsuki dan tim Shinobi!' batin Sakura sambil mencoba kabur tetapi tak berhasil karena cowok berwajah tikus melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Sakura yang kecil. Akatsuki masih ada di depan untuk memesan ruangan. Mereka belum menyadari Sakura C's sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Untuk tim Shinobi mereka baru saja keluar dari ruangan.

Tobi yang tengah asik melihat ke sekitar ruangan gedung Karaoke menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna pink, kuning, biru tua, dan coklat. Langsung saja ia berseru membuat semua mata mengarah ke arah yang ditunjuk Tobi.

"SAKU-CHI! INO-CHAN! HINATA-SAN! TENCHAN!"

"Sakura!?"

"Sakura, un!?"

"Sakura-chan!? Dattebayo!?"

"Saku-kok bareng cowok dengan muka tikus?" ujar Sai dengan amat sangat super duper polos. Membuat seluruh cowok termasuk para cewek -kecuali cowok yang dikatain wajah tikus- dengan sehati, sejiwa, sejadi-jadinya dan sekompak-kompaknya tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak.

Kecuali sasori yang malah menatap tangan cowok berwajah tikus yang masih melingkar manis di pundak Sakura dengan penuh kebencian. Sepertinya nanti akan ada pertumpahan darah.

~To Be Continued~

Note:

_Goukon_= _group date_

_Kouhai= adik kelas_

_Amefuto= American Football_


	2. Chapter 2: Faint

Made By: HaruLoveAmefuto

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A/n: maaf kalau Chapter ini gak memuaskan. Maaaaaaf! Maaaaf! Maaaf! Maaf! m.m dan Haru minta maaf kalau memang di luar sana ada cowok bermuka tikus atau kuda atau bebek atau babi. OOC dan nanti ada OC.

Chapter 2

"..rumus tadi di masukan ke dalam soal. Lalu kita akan mendapatkan hasil-ah!" perkataan Umino Iruka, guru Matematika di Konoha Gakuen terputus oleh suara bel istirahat yang menggelegar membuat semua murid bernafas lega karena bisa lepas untuk sesaat dari pelajaran. "Well, sudah bel istirahat. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian."seru Iruka yang langsung disambut dengan desahan yang amat sangat kompak "Yaaaah".

"Oi…Ino.." gumam Sakura sesaat Iruka telah keluar dari kelas. Ino yang tepat duduk di depannya menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Tetapi ia mulai merasa menyesal saat menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu, dikarenakan saat ini Sakura memandang dengan tatapan super tajam yang melebihi keluarga Uchiha.

"Dengar ya, _Goukon_ yang kemarin itu yang terakhir! Aku ulang, T-E-R-A-K-H-I-R!" seru Sakura dengan kesal. Ino hanya tertawa dengan gugup saat tatapan tajam Sakura naik ke level 10. "Ehehehe…kemarin kan baik-baik saja." Gumam Ino ditengah-tengah tawanya. Hinata dan Tenten tidak ada di kelas karena mereka memeng tak sekelas dengan Ino dan Sakura. 'Dimana Hinata dan Tenten saat aku butuh mereka!?' batin Ino panik.

"Baik-baik apanya!? Kau tidak tau? Aku harus berkali-kali menutup hidung tanpa sepengetahuan cowok berwajah tikus itu karena mulutnya bau jengkol! Kau tau apa itu Jengkol!? Makanan dari Indonesia yang baunya minta ampun!? _YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT_!?" beruntung saat Sakura mengamuk-ngamuk di depan Ino yang mulai panik, seluruh murid kelas 1-5 sudah keluar menuju kantin untuk makan. Kalau tidak reputasi Sakura sebagai cewek baik bisa ternoda. **(A/n: maaf bagi pecinta Jengkol!)**

"Tenang! Tenang! Oke, yang kemarin itu kesalahan! Lagipula tipe cowokmu levelnya terlalu tinggi! Mana ada orang yang seperti itu di sini. Salah! Di dunia ini!" seru Ino sambil berdiri dari bangku dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal sambil melingkarkan kedua tangnnya di depan dada.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Ino membuka Handphone Flip ungu miliknya dan melihat isi e-mail yang ternyata dikirim dari Hinata. Sakura yang masih duduk di bangku mulai menenangkan diri. Ia masih ingat betul saat cowok berwajah tikus itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura dan mulai berbicara sesuatu yang tak Sakura mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja bau 'itu' masuk ke hidung Sakura dan ya, selanjutnya seperti yang dijelaskan Sakura tadi.

"Oi, _Forehead-girl_ kita ke kantin. Katanya tim Shinobi ada sedikit masalah dengan Akatsuki." Seru Ino sambil menarik Sakura paksa.

Kantin saat ini snagat ramai. Ada beberapa yang makan, ada yang tidur, ada yang sibuk berebutan mengambil roti yang tinggal 1 lagi, ada yang menonton debat antara Tim Amefuto Konoha, Shinobi dengan Akatsuki.

"Dengar ya, kalau cowok tikus tadi minta ganti rugi karena wajahnya makin tak berbentuk jangan salahkan kami! Kau yang salah!" seru Hidan dengan kasar sambil mengacungkan jari tengah bagian kanannya. Kakuzu yang disebelahnya tak memperdulikan, ia malah makan dengan tenang.

"Enak saja! Yang membuatnya makin gak berbentuk itu kan kau dan Deidara! Jangan salahkan kami! Kami hanya menghajarnya sedikit sampai memar tau!" seru Naruto tak mau kalah sambul menjulurkan lidah saat ia selesai.

"Naruto….tidak ada kata-kata kami…" gumam Sasuke. "What!? Gak setia kawan amat sih kau _Teme_!?" kini amarah Naruto pindah dari Hidan menuju Sasuke yang tengah asik memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan lagu.

"Ha! Kau lihat, un!? 2 lawan 10! UN!" seru Deidara saat melihat tim Shinobi tidak membantu Naruto. Well, ada satu. Yaitu Rock Lee.

"_Iie_, 2 lawan 2. Yang menghajar cowok itu kan hanya kalian berdua." Ujar Sasori membenarkan perkataan Deidara. Biarpun ia sangat kesal dengan cowok tikus itu dan ingin menghajarnya sampai wajahnya tak berbentuk. Tetapi ia menahan diri, dan malah membiarkan Deidara dan Hidan yang menghajar.

Untuk sisanya mereka juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengan Sasori. 'Biarin aja Deidara dan Hidan yang menghajar. Toh yang tanggung jawab mereka.' Ya, itulah pikiran mereka saat melihat cowok tikus dihajar habis-habisanoleh Deidara dan Hidan plus Naruto. Tak setia kawan.

"Naruto? Hidan-senpai? Deidara-senpai?" suara Sakura membuat tiga orang yang sedang berdebat heboh terlonjak kaget. Sasori pun ikut kaget. Bahkan detak jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang saat melihat Sakura berdiri tak jauh dari ia yang lagi duduk. 7 kaki ada lah.

_Deg Deg Deg_

"Kalian ini kayak anak kecil! Terlebih lagi kau Naruto-baka!" seru Sakura mulai menghampiri Naruto, Hidan dan Deidara. Sasori menelan ludah gugup. Masalahnya ia duduk dekat Deidara berdiri. Detak jantungnya semakin tak terkontrol. Tetapi wajahnya masih _stoic_ seperti biasa. 4 kaki lagi.

_Deg Deg Deg_

"Sakuraaa-chaaan! Kau kejam sekali! Aku ini sudah dewasa tau! Umurku 15! 15!" seru Naruto sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya membuat beberapa _Fans_ kecilnya termasuk Hinata ber-_blushing_'ria. 3 langkah lagi dan Sasori siap pingsan. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. **(A/n: OOC kan!? So what? Jangan protes!)**

_Deg Deg Deg_

"Baka-"

BRUK

Perkataan Sakura terhenti. Deidara menyeringai saat melihat _Danna_-nya pingsan dengan wajah di atas meja. Benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus. Konan hanya tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi Sasori yang pingsan. Mata berputar-putar dan mulut membentuk persegi panjang ke bawah, seperti yang ada di komik-komik.

"Sasori-senpai?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap tubuh Sasori yang diangkat dan dilempar ke pundak Kisame seperti karung beras. "Ahaha, tenang saja _Kitten_! Dia hanya….tidur! ya tidur! Jaa!" seru Kisame sambil membawa Sasori yang berada di pundaknya ke ruang UKS yang letaknya dekat ruang guru. Sakura hanya menatap tubuh Kisame menghilang dibalik tembok yang sedikit retak akibat umur.

'Sasori-senpai kenapa?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. 'Apa dia sakit? Mungkin nanti aku harus jenguk di-Ah! Kenapa aku jadi mikirin Sasori-senpai!?' tiba-tiba wajah Sakura sedikit memerah hanya dengan mengingat Sasori. Sakura dan Sasori jarang sekali berbicara. Sekalinya berbicara paling hanya _say _"Hi" saja.

"SET! HUT! HUT!"

Chouji mengirim bola oval Amefuto melalui bawah kakinya ke Shikamaru. Sang Quarterback tanpa tunggu lama lagi langsung memberikan pass. Kali ini yang menerima pass bukanlah Neji si Receiver melainkan ke Runningback, Inuzuka Kiba yang langsung berlari melewati pemain lawan yang siap men-_tackle_ dirinya.

Sakura yang tengah duduk di kursi pemain sambil memperhatikan perkembangan tim Shinobi kaget saat disebelahnya ada seseorang yang asing. Ia memiliki rambut spike yang sedikit _wild_, tetapi panjang dan diikat seperti Uchiha Itachi. Warna rambutnya merah dengan highlight berwarna pirang sedikit.

"Heh…kalau latihan seperti ini saja kalian akan kalah.." Sakura yang masih memperhatikan cowok tersebut terlonjak kaget dan sedikit marah. 'Berani sekali dia mengatakan itu kalau belum tau kekuatan mereka!' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku tau kekuatan mereka..itu sebabnya aku berkata begitu. Aku beritahu ya..di pertandingan Kanto nanti, akan ada banyak tim Amefuto yang sangat kuat. Aku beri saran…masukan beberapa anggota yang staminanya besar." Ujar cowok tersebut sambil bangkit dan pergi. Meninggalkan Saura yang kebingungan. 'Siapa dia?' batin Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" teriakan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati wajah Naruto amat sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan hidung mereka saja hampir bersentuhan. "NARUTO-BAKA!" seru Sakura sambil mendorong Naruto hingga ia terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya tadi kau pulang duluan mangkanya gak ikut latihan!?" tanya Sakura sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Hahuu hahi uhah huhaaaah hahi hah he huhah huuhi ha haha!" Sakura dan beberapa anggota tim Shinobi yang tak sengaja mendengar _sweatdrop_ saat Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat tak jelas.

"Translate: "Aku tadi udah pulaaaang tapi pas ke rumah Kyuubi gak ada" itu katanya." Jelas Sai sambil mengeluarkan kamus kecil dengan judul "Cara mempelajari Bahasa Naruto".

"Namanya juga hewan pasti dia main di sekitar pekarangan rumahmu." Ujar Shikamaru. Latihan akhirnya selesai. Naruto masih _celingak-celinguk_ sekitar lapangan berharap ada rubah berbulu merah yang nakal itu di lapangan. "Hhhh…aku bantu cari." Seru Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto. "Eh!? _Honto!? Arigatooooo_!" seru Naruto girang. Duo sahabat itu berjalan berdampingan sambil melewati gerbang. Tak lupa mereka juga melihat sekitar takut-takut nanti ada Kyuubi lewat.

"Naruto…kapan kau terakhir kali melihat Kyuubi? Aku yakin bukan tadi pagi.."

"Kok tau..udah 5 hari aku gak ke kandang Kyuubi. Sepertinya 5 hari yang lalu aku tak sengaja menutup kandangnya tanpa di kunci." Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Kini mereka sudah melewati taman dekat Ikkebukuro. Tinggal melewati beberapa toko rumah Naruto akan terlihat. Kyuubi masih belum ditemukan.

"Ah! Sakura-chan…Uzumaki-_dobe_." Sapa seseorang mengagetkan Sakura dan Naruto. Terlebih lagi Naruto. Karena saat memanggil namanya ia menambahkan kata-kata ejekkan. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya begitu selain Sasuke-_teme_.

"Che…Deidara, Sasori-_senpai_." Sapa Naruto dengan menambahkan nada sarkastik saat menyebut nama Deidara.

"Grrr..kenapa hanya Sasori-_Danna_ saja yang kau panggil _senpai_ saja hah!? Tunjukan rasa hormat ke _senpai_-mu!" seru Deidara kesal.

"Mana mau aku memanggilmu dengan sopan dasar cowok tapi cewek!" ejek Naruto.

"Aku cewe-maksudku..AKU COWOK TULEN!" seru Deidara makin kesal. Terlihat urat-urat marah di keningnya yang tak tertutup poni.

Sasori dilain tempat berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memperlihatkan kalau ia kini sudah _blushing_ hanya dengan Sakura berdiri disebelahnya. Tidak, kali ini dan seterusnya dia tak akan pingsan.

"Umm…Sasori-_senpai_.."

_DEGH_

"Ya?"

"Kau…baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"…"

"Ya..baik-baik saja."

Canggung. Suasanan antara Sasori dengan Sakura benar-benar canggung. Di pihak Sasori, ia terus melirik ke arah Deidara dan berdoa dalam hati semoga debat 'bodoh' antara pecinta seni 'ledakan' dan pecinta _ramen_ bisa selesai, jadi bisa buru-buru pergi. Di pihak Sakura, entah kenapa ia terus menerus melirik ke arah Sasori dengan wajah sedikit pink.

DRRT DRRT

"Kya! Eh, _Handphone_-ku.." Sakura buru-buru mengambil Handphone flip miliknya yang ada di saku rok dengan tangan gemetar. Saat membaca isi e-mail yang ternyata dari Shikamaru ia menoleh ke arah Sasori dan Deidara juga Naruto.

"Umm..Naruto-_baka_, Shikamaru bilang kita harus ke Murakami Inn. Oh, Deidara-_senpai_ dan Sa-Sasori-_senpai_ juga harus ikut." Ujar Sakura. 'Kenapa pas ngomong nama Sasori-_senpai_ aku terbata-bata!?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Sasori tak menjawab tetapi ia sedikit sadar saat Sakura menyebut namanya dengan terbata-bata. 'Mungkinkah…_iie_. Gak mungkin! Gak mungkin!' batin Sasori. Deidara dan Naruto hanya memberikan jawaban "Hah?" dengan serempak sehati sejiwa.

~**TO BE CONTINUED**~

**Haru: …**

**Natsu: kok aku belum ada!?**

**Saku: Haru?**

**Haru: aku takut ceritanya aneh udah gitu gak ada yang mau me-review!**

**Rii: mulai deh negative thingking mulu…Minna! Tolong ****review**** yaaaa~**


End file.
